howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru Glory
Summary Haru Glory is the second RAVE master and the only person capable of wielding the Ten Commandments. He is on a journey to obtain the other Holy Brings in order to defeat the Demon Card and destroy the Dark Brings. Stats Destructive Ability: Mountain Class'Able to fight on par with and defeat Endless-infused Lucia who is capable of blowing mountains away 'Strength: Mountain Class Speed: Mach 2403, possibly Mach 5607'Managed to keep up with Lucia Raregroove 'Power: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Class'Tanked multiple attacks from Lucia Raregroove 'Range: Around 0.8 meters normally, 2 kilometers with the Ten Commandments Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Physiology * Expert Swordsman * Enhanced Senses * Soul Manipulation: Can destroy the evil in one’s soul. * Light Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation: Able to fix a spatial distortion with the use of Sacrifar. * Sealing: Haru is able to seal attacks and abilities with the use of Runesave. * Explosion Manipulation: While wielding Explosion, Haru is able to create a barrage of explosions. * Wind Manipulation: Mel Force allows Haru to fire powerful bursts of air at the enemy to blow them away and paralyze them. * Density Manipulation * Stat Amplification: With Silfarion, Haru is able to make his body lighter, which consequently boosts his speed. * Nullification of Elemental Shapeshifting: Haru wields Runesave and is able to cut intangible elements, such as water and fire, as if they were solids. Weapons & Fighting Styles *'Weapons:' **'Ten Commandments:' A sword that has ten different forms. With each form comes a new appearance and different abilities *'Fighting Style:' **Haru prefers to fight in close quarters combat and is adept in swords play. He usually starts with a barrage of explosions in order to end an opponent swiftly and I f this doesn’t succeed, he will use another form of Ten Commandments such as Silfarion in order to gain the speed advantage. In order to deal the maximum amount of damage, Gravity Core is Haru’s “go-to” form of Ten Commandments and I n order to stall for time, Haru will mainly use Mel Force or Blue Crimson forms of Ten Commandments. Mel Force sends shockwaves at an opponent in order to push them back and Blue Crimson is a two separate short swords which can freeze and burn an opponent. If all else fails, Haru would resort to using the Sacrifar form of the Ten Commandments. Sacrifar puts Haru into a pseudo-bloodlusted state in which he loses his emotions but gains immense speed and power. Named Abilities & Techniques *'Silver Drive:' Haru creates twelve swift explosions which is used to quickly take out a large number of foes. *'Runeforce:' Haru creates a “pocket” in fluids. For the duration of the ability, the fluid will not flow into the “pocket”, allowing Haru passage. *'Dual Explosion:' Haru creates two, focused explosions. Equipment *'The Main Piece of Rave:' This gives Haru Superhuman Characteristics. This piece is what grants Haru's sword it's various forms and contains the memory of each form and after he gains a new sword, it retains all of it's transformations. *'Rave of Knowledge:' This provides Haru with warrior skills and techniques; if he is given a clue to something he can discover what it is quite proficiently. It's primary use, however, is that it allows Haru to instantly realise the abilities of each form of his sword, granting him an effective degree of as soon as he unlocks each form (even in the middle of combat) without needing to train. *'Rave of Combat:' This not only enhances Haru's physical attributes even further, but it also allows him and to project and create forcefields. *'Rave of Destiny:' This allows Haru to speak with Sage Pendragon who is a Prophet and a fortuneteller. While Haru has used it in combat, it is not ideal in a fight. This Rave gives him constant communication with Pendragon, allowing him to warn Haru of upcoming major events and telling him useful information to aid his quest. Weaknesses * With Sacrifar, Haru “loses” his emotions and cannot differentiate a friend from a foe. References Category:Characters Category:Rave Master Category:Manga Category:Estimated Stats Category:Mountain Class Category:Massively Hypersonic Class Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Weapons Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Sealing Users Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Density Manipulators Category:Stat Amplifiers Category:Power Nullifiers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Sword Users